my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP BOING, MEDIUM
This sound effect can be found on Series 4000 Hollywood Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Info * First recorded: 1980s * Creator: N/A * Owner: Sound Ideas (1989-present) * Origin: United States * Year debut: N/A * First heard: N/A * Area used: Worldwide Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Heard once in "The League of Villains" when Jimmy does a head take.) * Arthur * Bear in the Big Blue House (Heard once in "A Wagon of a Different Color".) * Bear Behaving Badly * Between the Lions * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * The Big Comfy Couch (Heard in the seasons 3-5 intro, "Clownus Interrupts/Wait Your Turn", the season 6 intro in some PBS Kids airings of seasons 1 and 3-5 and the seasons 1-2 intro in Treehouse airings of season 1) * Dog City (Heard once in "Taming of the Screw.") * Elmo's World * Kim Possible (Very High Pitched) * Little Bill (Heard once in "My Pet Elephant".) * The Loud House * Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) * Power Rangers * Sesame Street * Sitting Ducks * Uncle Grandpa * Wimzie's House * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss Movies * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * The Emoji Movie (2017) * Minions (2015) * Sherlock Gnomes (2018) * The Wild (2006) Videos * Rock 'N' Learn (Videos) * Sing Yourself Sillier at the Movies (1997) (Videos) Shorts * DC Super Hero Girls (Shorts) * Muppet Time (1994) (Shorts) Promos * Juicy Juice Whistle Promo (1996-2000) * Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson Disney Channel Promo (1991) Video Games Sega Genesis: * The Jungle Book (Video Game) * Super Mario World 64 (bootleg) (Used in a high pitch for spin jumping.) Super Nintendo: * The Jungle Book (Video Game) (Heard once in a high pitch.) Nintendo 64: * Yoshi's Story (A very high pitched version is used for the spider enemies.) Nintendo GameCube: * Mario Party 5 Nintendo Wii: * The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword * Mario Kart Wii * New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Super Mario Galaxy (Used in various pitches for many different things.) Nintendo Wii U: * New Super Mario Bros. U Nintendo 3DS: * New Super Mario Bros. 2 V-Smile: * Alphabet Park Adventure * Bob the Builder: Bob's Busy Day * The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Majestic Journey (Heard when you get a wrong answer.) Other Media * Super Mario Bros. Pinball Machine (Gottlieb Version) Logos * YTV Screaming Logo (The Season 2 of The Big Comfy Couch variant) * YTV Logo Landing on the TV Logo (Extended Version) (The Big Comfy Couch Season 2 Variant) Anime * Gakuen Alice * Kill la Kill * Kill Me Baby * My Hero Academia * Nichijou * Pikachu's Vacation (1998) (Shorts) * Space Patrol Luluco * Squid Girl Image Gallery Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP BOING, MEDIUM/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas Category:Pages with broken file links